


Pretty In Pink/Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Annie (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Annie giggled as she sat atop the buxom redhead’s lap, sharing a bubble bath in their opulent surroundings. Natasha’s hands drifting around her nude form, the girl wriggled and smiled as she tried not to get breathless. A purr from Natasha as she delivered a slow, soft kiss against her thin lips. “Now my dear, how will we get you clean if you’re so excitable.” 

A muffled giggle, the girl returned the kiss for a moment. Gradually parting their lips from one another’s embrace as she cooed. “I could close my eyes?” A nod of approval from the older woman, slowly Annie shut her eyes. Listening more intently to the sounds and also absorbing the smells and letting the contact flood through her. Slowly being stood up, she stifled her giggling. As Natasha's soft hands then cupped her butt, she mewled. A purr then followed as a slender finger glided between her cheeks and into her puckered back passage.

Natasha's smirk widened as she watched her girl's reactions, the scrunching of Annie's face as she fingered her faster, then rolling her tongue she dragged it back and forth across a small, perky nipple. Annie's moans began to rise and echo against the walls, shuddering Natasha's name over and over. Natasha's finger pumped steadily as she grunted, smirking wider as she then wrapped her lips tightly around Annie's small breast, tugging as she gave a low growl.


End file.
